fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuseishu Aya
Kyuseishu Aya (休清酒あや) is one of the eight main characters of Prism Hearts Precure. Aya's alter-ego is Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) and she is known as the Shining Prism. Bio 'Appearance' As a civilian, Aya has light brown hair done in a bobcut and hazel eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink designer top, short beige capre pants, and a light blue sports cap. 'Personality' Aya is a cheerful girl who loves Precure and aspires to become a hero just like them. She has a habit of rushing into situations without thinking and never backs down from a challenge. In episode 10, it's revealed that she was inspired by her sister Homura's kindness and willingness to help anyone in need. After her death, she adopted her late sister's mantra “'It’s just begun!'” (始まったばかり! '' Hajimatta bakari!) as a way to keep her memory alive. 'Relationships' *'Mizumi Sakura '- Aya has known Sakura for most of her life in an almost sisterly bond. *'EnEn''' - After their initial encounter, Aya decides to help EnEn with his timidness. They also begin to share knowledge of the Precure between each other. *'Sakagami Ayumi' - At first, Ayumi was against anyone else taking up the task of restoring the Prism Flower, but after some convincing from both Nagisa and Honoka, she accepts Aya and Sakura's help and later becomes the team's mentor figure *'Kojo Jou' - Aya was the first person to accept her as who she was despite her faults, and thus became one of her friends *'Sukui Hikari' - As a recent transfer, Hikari and Aya shared a friendly rivalry when it came to studies and later, they ended up becoming friends after the latter helped Aya in the decathlon while the former helped Hikari with a rather difficult test *'Sanagi Maya' - Due to Maya's past experiences, it took Aya some time to bond with her but eventually they forge a friendship alongside Ayumi and the others *'Sakaba Mio' - After discovering Mio was Cure Hunter, Aya dedicated herself to trying to save her from herself and Black Hole. Her efforts were eventually rewarded when after recovering from being turned into a Minikan herself, Mio took a blast meant for Aya, destroying her Hunter’s Blade but allowing her to awaken as a true Precure. After Mio regained her confidence and decided to join the fight Aya welcomed her with open arms. 'Etymology' Kyuseishu '''(休清酒) - Meaning savior '''Aya (あや) - Meaning colorful Light is electromagnetic radiation within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. It's also meant as a reference to the titles of Cure Black and Cure White, the Emissaries of Light History 'Preseason' TBA 'Meeting EnEn and Gureru' One day while out with her best friend Sakura she happened to notice a set of cards on the ground displaying Cure Black, Cure White and two other Cures she never saw before. Before she could pick them up though, EnEn suddenly fell down from the sky and smacked her on the head. He grabbed up the cards before making a nervous apology and telling the girls to forget they saw him, taking off after that. Aya decided to follow him and they ended up in an amusement park where Gureru admonished the fox for being followed. Before Aya could find out anything the sky suddenly turned dark and a strange purple orb appeared, landing on a roller coaster and turning it into a massive Zakenna. Aya leapt into action and tried to draw it away from Sakura and the fairies. A flash of light suddenly emitted from one of the cards and a strange bracer appeared on the arms of both Aya and Sakura, however it quickly vanished from the latter because she was too scared at the time to fight. Gureru tossed her a card and told Aya to swipe it. Transforming into Cure Light, Aya put up a good fight against the monster but was backed into a corner. Suddenly a black bolt came out of nowhere, obliterating the creature on impact. A mysterious Black Cure appeared, telling Aya that if this is all a supposed “legendary warrior” is capable of then she should just quit while she was ahead. The Cure left without a word and the two fairies introduced themselves and explained about the Prism Flower and Black Hole’s revival. Since they were currently separated from their partner they decided to temporarily stay with Aya and Sakura. 'Fighting as Cure Light and the first Prism Change' During her second outing, she encountered the mystery Cure again who introduced herself as Cure Hunter. She explained that she was neither Aya’s enemy nor her friend and that she should hand over all the cards she had. Aya refused and Hunter attacked, suddenly transforming into Dark Precure and blowing her back. Sakura eventually joined the fight and the two were given the Cure Black and Cure White cards by Nagisa and Honoka. This allowed them to perform a Prism Change and manage to force Cure Hunter to retreat. They were then told about the Miracle Petals, pieces of the shattered Prism Flower that made up the power of their predecessors and that only by collecting these Petals and the scattered Prism Cards could the Prism Flower be returned to normal. Later they met up with the former Cure Echo who after some convincing agreed to allow them to help in her search. Aya would also go on to create a Precure Fan Club at her school and would soon gather more allies to her cause. 'Losing and regaining the power to transform' During a battle later in the series with a monstrous Dark Precure Minikan, Aya was defeated and happened to land directly in front of him, dispelling her transformation and exposing her identity. This shocked Kotaro as he called it a betrayal of his trust, before storming off in disappointment and fear. After that, her brother began treating her more coldly than before and it started to take a toll on Aya’s psyche. For the first time in her life she felt like giving up. That’s when she met Iona of the Happiness Charge who proposed a wager: If Aya can pass a test she’ll be given Iona’s Miracle Petal and even greater strength then before, if she fails then she must promise to never transform again and go back to being a normal girl. Aya accepts and Iona explains the test: Aya must give her the Cure Fortune card and either defeat her as a normal human or survive for 2 hours without letting a single attack touch her. Aya accepts and to Iona’s surprise manages to successfully outwit her. Iona kept her promise and Aya returned to the fight and was able to defeat the Minikan with the help of her team and an assist from Mio. 'Reconciling with Kotaro' Aya later made up with her brother and got him to accept her after protecting him from a Dark Matter monster. This also unlocked her Miracle Card as well as an incomplete version of the Prism Hearts Miracle Petal. This in turn inspired him to stand up to his superiors and began to tell them to let them go when they were about to arrest them for acts of vigilantism, causing many others to speak up in the Precure's defense. Cure Light "May my light guide you all! The Shining Prism! Cure Light!" 私の光がすべてを導いてくれるように! 輝くプリズム！ キュアライト！ Watashi no hikari ga subete o michibiite kureru yō ni! Kagayaku Purizumu! Kyua Raito! Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) is the alter ego of Aya. She is the leader of the Prism Hearts Precure. She can transform in Cure Light by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure! Prism Reflection!", and into past Precures by using the transformation phrase "Prism Change!" in combination with the past Cure's name and transformation phrase. 'Transformation Sequence' EnEn leaps into the air and transforms into her Prism Changer. She then draws the Cure Light Prism Card and swiped it across the scanner, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Light!" As she lifts her changer into the air, she then shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before leaping into a rainbow light, as she passes through the symbol of the Prism Hearts team, creating her clothes in the process before jumping down and landing on her feet. 'Prism Changes' As a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Light can transform int any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the Leader Cures, she has also been seen using other color cures' suits and powers. 'Attacks' Normal *'Aurora Screw' (オーロラスクリュー Aōrora Sukuryū) - Her solo attack, where she thrusts out both of her palms before firing a massive burst of light. This can be upgraded into the Luminario Wave (ルミナリオウェーブ Purikyua Ruminario U~ēbu) while in Miracle Form and also serves as the Miracle Petal of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *'Marble Screw' (オーマーブル・スクリュー Purikyu Māburu Sukuryūhttps://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Japanese) - Her duo attack with Cure Splash and the Miracle Petal of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure, in which they perform a variant of the Marble Screw *'Heart Stream' (ハートストリーム Hāto Sutorīmu) - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures while using the powers of Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, Cure Bright, and Cure Windy. It serves as the Miracle Petal of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *'Mirror Burst' (ミラーバースト '' Purikyua Mirā Bāsuto'') - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures and the Miracle Petal of the Happiness Charge Precure, where they mix together their normal attacks into a powerful blast of energy. *'Blossoming Fortissimo' (ブ ブルーミングフォルティッシモ Burūmingu '' Forutisshimo'') - Her trio attack alongside Cure Splash and Cure Trinity and the Miracle Petal of the HeartCatch Team, in which *'All-Star Symphony' (オールスターシンフォニー Purikyu Aōru-Sutā Shinfonī) - The first group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Suite Precure, performed with the first five members of her team where they unleash all of their power into one massive beam *'Prism Finale' (プリキュアプリズムフィナーレ ) - The second group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Prism Hearts Precure, in which they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. Precure All-Stars *'Marble Screw' (オーマーブル・スクリュー Māburu Sukuryūhttps://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Japanese) - Cure Black Form's duo attack alongside Cure White Form *'Extreme Luminario' (エキストリームルミナリオ Ekisutorīmu Ruminario) - Cure Black's trio attack alongside Cure White Form and Shiny Luminous Form *'Twin Stream Splash' (ツインストリーム・スプラッシュ Tsuin Sutorīmu Supurasshu) - Cure Bloom Form's duo attack alongside Cure Egret Form, this can be upgraded into the Spiral Heart Splash (スプイラル ハート スプラッシュ Supairaru Hāto Supurasshu) via the Miracle Prism Lights *'Spiral Star Splash' (スパイラルスタースプラッシュ Supairaru Sutā Supurasshu) - Cure Bright Form's duo form alongside Cure Windy Form *'Dream Attack' (プリキュアオードリームアタック Purikyu Dorīmu Atakkuhttps://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Japanese) - Cure Dream Form's projectile attack, which can be upgraded into the Crystal Shoot (クリスタルシュート Kurisutaru Shūto) when using the Miracle Prism Light *'Shooting Star' (シューティングスター Shūtingu Sutā) - Cure Dream Form's impact attack *'Five Explosion' (ファイブエクスプロージョン Faibu Ekusupurōjon) - Cure Dream Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Yes! Precure 5. This can be upgraded into the Rainbow Rose Explosion (レインボーローズエクスプロージョン Reinbō Rōzu Ekusupurōjon) via the Miracle Prism Lights *'Love Sunshine' (プリキュアオー ラブサンシャイン Purikyu Rabu Sanshain) - Cure Peach Form's main attack, which can be upgraded into the Love Sunshine Fresh (プリキュアオー ラブサンシャインフレッシュ Purikyu Rabu Sanshain Furesshuhttps://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Japanese) via the Miracle Prism Light *'Lucky Clover Grand Finale' (ラッキークローバー・グランドフィナーレ Rakkī Kurōbā Gurando Fināre) - Cure Peach Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Fresh Pretty Cure *'Pink Forte Wave' (ピンク・フォルテウェイブ Pinku Forute Ueibu) - Cure Blossom Form's main attack *'Floral Power Fortissimo' (フローラルパワーフォルテッモ Furōraru Pawā Forutesshimo) - Cure Blossom Form's duo attack alongside Cure Marine Form *'Shining Fortissimo' (シャイニングフォルティシモ Shainingu Foruteshimo) - Cure Blossom Form's trio attack alongside Cure Marine Form and Cure Sunshine Form *'Music Rondo' (ミュージックロンド Myūjikku Rondo) - Cure Melody Form's solo attack while using the Miracle Prism Light, this can be upgraded into the Miracle Heart Arpeggio (ミラクルハートアルペジオ Mirakuru Hāto Arupejio) when scanning the Cure Muse Prism Card on the Miracle Prism Light *'Passionato Harmony' (パッショナートハーモニー Passhonāto Hāmonī) - Cure Melody Form's first group attack alongside Cure Rhythm Form and the others using the power of the Suite Precure *'Music Rondo Super Quartet' (ミュージックロンド・スーパーカルテット Myūjikku Rondo Sūpā Karutetto) - Cure Melody's second group attack alongside Cure Rhythm Form *'Happy Shower' (ハッピーシャワー Happī Shawā) - Cure Happy Form's solo attack *'Rainbow Healing' (レインボーヒーリング Reinbō Hīringu) - Cure Happy Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Smile Precure, this can be upgraded into the Royal Rainbow Burst (ロイヤルレインボーバースト Roiyaru Reinbō Bāsuto) while using the Miracle Prism Lights *'My Sweet Heart' (マイスイートハート Mai Suīto Hāto) - Cure Heart Form's first solo attack *'Heart Shoot' (ハートシュート Hāto Shūto) - Cure Heart Form's second solo attack, this time using the Miracle Prism Light. It can be upgraded into the Heart Dynamite (ハートダイナマイト Hāto Dainamaito) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Pinky Love Shoot (ピンキーラブシュート Pinkī Rabu Shūto?) - Cure Lovely Form's solo attack, which can be used in tandem with the Miracle Prism Light. Cure Light can also scan the Cure Scarlet Prism Cardin order to use Passion Dynamite (パッションダイナマイト Passhon Dainamaito) and the Cure Pine Prism Card for Poppin' Sonic Attack (ポップンソニックアタック Poppun Sonikku Atakku) * Twin Miracle Power Shoot (ツインミラクルパワーシュート Tsuin Mirakuru Pawā Shūto?) - Cure Lovely Form's duo attack with Cure Princess Form. * Happiness Big Bang (ハピネスビッグバン Hapinesu Biggu Ban?) - Cure Lovely Form's first group attack, which needs the Shining Make Dresser. * Floral Tourbillon (フローラルトルビヨン Furōraru Torubiyon?) - Cure Flora Form's first attack, which can be upgraded three times. First, second into the Rose Tourbillon (ローズトルビヨン Rōzu Torubiyon?) when using the Miracle Prism Light normally, then further into the Lys Tourbillon (リィストルビヨン Risu Torubiyon) when the Cure Blossom Prism Card is scanned, and finally the Sakura Turbulence (サクラトルビュランス Sakura Torubyuransu) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Trinity Lumiere (トリニティリュミエール Toriniti Ryumiēru?) - Cure Flora Form's group attack with Cure Mermaid Form and Cure Twinkle Form, using the Miracle Prism Lights. This can be upgraded into the'Trinity Explosion' (トリニティーエクスプロジオン Torinitī Ekusupurojion) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Éclat Espoir (エクラエスポワール Ekura Esupowāru?) - Cure Flora Form 's third group alongside the other Cures using the power of the Go! Princess Precure. This can be upgraded into the Grand Printemps (グランプランタン Guran Purantan) when the Miracle Form Prism Cards are scanned * Linkle Pink Tourmaline (リンクルピンクトルマリン Rinkuru Pinku Torumarin) - Cure Miracle's solo attack while using the Miracle Prism Light. This attack has four variants depending on what Prism Card is used. - When the Cure Aqua Prism Card, it becomes the Linkle Tanzanite (リンクルタンザナイト Rinkuru Tanzanaito). - When using the Cure Moonlight Prism Card, it becomes the Linkle Amethyst (リンクルアメジスト Rinkuru Amejisuto). - When using the Cure Passion Prism Card, it becomes the Linkle Garnet (リンクルガーネット Rinkuru Gānetto) * Diamond Eternal (ダイヤモンド・エターナル Daiyamondo Etānaru) - Cure Miracle Form's main duo attack alongside Cure Magical Form. This can be changed up via the Miracle Prism Light depending on what Prism Card is used - When the Cure Sunny Prism Card is used, it becomes the Ruby Passionale (ルビー・パッショナーレ Rubī Passhonāre?) - When the Cure Marine Prism Card is used, it becomes the Sapphire Smartish (サファイア・スマーティッシュ Safaia Sumātisshu?) - When the Cure Peace Prism Card is used, it becomes the Topaz Esperanza (トパーズ・エスペランサ Topāzu Esuperansa?) * Extreme Rainbow (エキストリームレインボー Ekisutorīmu Reinbō) - Cure Magical Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Mahou Tsukai Precure, this can be upgraded into the Heartful Rainbow (ハートフルレインボー Hātofuru Reinbō) when using the Miracle Prism Lights * Whip Decoration (ホイップデコレーション Hoippu Dekorēshon) - Cure Whip's solo attack, this requires the Miracle Prism Light * Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! (スイー・２・ワンダフルアラモード！ Suī・２・Wandafuru A Ra Mōdo!) - Cure Whip's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the KiraKira Precure A La Mode, this requires the Miracle Prism Lights. It can be upgraded into the Fantastic Animale! (ファンタスティックアニマーレ！) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Heart For You! (ハート・フォー・ユー！ Hāto Fō Yū!) - Cure Yell Form's solo attack, this can be upgraded into the Flower Shoot (フラワー・シュート Furawā Shūto) when using the Miracle Prism Light * Trinity Concert (トリニティ・コンサート Toriniti Konsāto) - Cure Yell Form's trio attack alongside Cure Ange Form and Cure Étoile Form, utilizing the Miracle Prism Lights * Cheerful Attack (チアフル・アタック Chiafuru Atakku) - Cure Yell Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Hugtto Precure. It can be upgraded into the All • For • You! (オールフォーユー！Ōru Fō Yū!) when the Prism Hearts Precure Prism Cards are scanned, and even further into the Tomorrow With Everyone (みんなでトゥモロー！ Min'na de Tumorō!?) when the Miracle Form Prism Cards are scanned * Star Punch (スターパンチ) - Cure Star Form's solo attackthis can also take on the properties of any Prism Card scanned into the Prism Changer while the attack is being prepared * Southern Cross Shot (サザンクロスショット Sazankurosushotto) - Cure Star's first group attack alongside Cure Milky Form, Cure Soliel Form, and Cure Selene Form, utilizing the Miracle Prism Lights * Star Twinkle Imagination (スタートゥインクルイマジネーション sutāto~uinkuruimajinēshon) - Cure Star's second group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Star Twinkle Precure. Trivia *TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Prism Hearts Precure